


More Chats (Pt.22)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [22]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the songsare from waitress and you matter to me is a soft bop





	More Chats (Pt.22)

**Author's Note:**

> the songsare from waitress and you matter to me is a soft bop

[sinnyD]: y'all happy birthday to me.

[sinnyD]: its not my birthday but im more important

[pinkie]: trini its Christmas

[sinnyD]: ILL SHOWB THEM ALL HOW GODDAMN HAPPY I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

[pinkie]: SUGAR BUTTER FLOUR DONT LET MEDOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWN

[good one]: SHES IMPERFEVCT BUT SHES TRIS SHE IS GOOD BUT SHE LIES SHE IS HARD ON HERSELFSHE IS BROKENAND WONTASK FOR HELP

[little grey]: shE IS LONELYMOST OF THE TIME

[detective dimples]: ill have to ask you to kindly fuck off here on this day

[pinkie]: AND YOURE NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR

[faxingjax]: what the hell is going on here on this day

[sinnyD]: hey kim

[pinkie]: ye

[sinnyD]: i could find the whole meaning of life in those sadeyes

[sinnyD]: *skips parts*

[sinnyD]: you matter to me

[sinnyD]: simple andplain and not muchto ask from somebody

[pinkie]: WHY ARE YOU LITERALL THE CUTEST

[pinkie]:  ALL OF THIS TIME IVE BEEN KEEPING MY MIND ON THE RUNNING AWAY FOR THE FIRST TIME I THINK I JUST MIGHT CONSIDER THE STAY BECAUSE YOU MATTER TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[detective dimples]: you soft bitches stop

[bi spy]: whythefuckareyouguyssosoft

[faxingjax]: im blocking ths it gave me heart palpitations

[damnsam]: phatmood

[good one]: i hateall of u

[little grey]: uhm fuck you????

[good one]: what if everyone saw

[good one]: what if everyone knew

[good one]: would they like what they saw

[good one]: or would they hate it too

[sinnyD]: ALL I EVER DO IS RUN SO HOW DO I STEP INTO THE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

 


End file.
